You Weren't Home
by UltimateSorceress
Summary: They weren't home...but they found it anyways...


_**One- Grey Sky Morning**_

Squall stared at the black that filled his room. Ever since the Wars, and time compression...ever sicne he'd since that look on her face...he couldn't go back to how he was. He found himself looking for her in the crowd, wanting to talk to her but just so afraid that she would hate him and leave him standing there like an idiot. _That's right, Squall LeonHeart, the damn savior of the world...afraid of a girl._ He had to laugh at the thought.

**Now you're here and you don't know why**

Fujin looked around the empty room. So lonely. So forsaken. Fujin loved play pretend. She loved to act like nothing mattered to her, like she was just fine on her own.

**Listen and wait for the echoes of angels who won't return**

But how far from the truth that was. Fujin was not alright on her own, everything mattered. But everything that mattered was gone now. Seifer had left her here alone. Raijin...god. Raijin had never come back. He left one night and never made it home. However, the drunk trucker made it home just fine. Fujin missed her friends so much it hurt, but she would never let them see that. Because she was afraid. Afraid show them anything, those people that had so hated her. But more then once, she had seen his eyes, searching for her, see the way he struggled inside. _Maybe...maybe I could go talk to him...right. As if he would give _you _the time of day._ Fujin laughed at her own absurdity. Silly girl. No one loves you. Especially not _him_.

**Under skinned knees and the skid marks... He's everything you want...he's everything inside of you**

Squall sat up and paced his room. Oh what to do? He was leaving this place. That much was certain. But could he leave her like that? Could he leave her? She never paid him any mind. She'd never even said a word to him. But sometimes...sometimes he liked to imagine that she had looked at him too, had meet his eyes in the crowd and understood. Wanted to talk to him too. _Forget it Squall. You don't want to talk. _Squall didn't want to talk. He wanted to look at her. Wanted to memorize every look, every smile and pack it up and take it with him.

**I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be...but I mean nothing too you and I don't know why**

Fujin looked at her reflection int he mirror. _Coward_. Why _couldn't_ she go talk to him? Just...talk. No, not talk. Fujin didn't want to talk. She wanted to wrap him up and take him with her, wherever it was that she was going. But she wasn't going to stay here any longer. Not with him still haunting this dark room. But first...first she would talk to him...and then she would leave. Nodding to herself, she went to pack the few things she had.

**I'm not supposed to be scared of anything..I'm trying to breath...but there's no one here to talk to..**

_Say goodbye Squall. You'll never see her after this. You'll never be here again._ Squall took one last look around his room. Then he shut the door. His heart nearly broke his chest apart for all its beating as he aproached the door. He knocked once. Twice. Three times. No answer. Squall hung his head and turned to walk away.

**Hold on to me love..I love you and I'm not afraid...Can you feel me in your arms?**_  
_

Fujin knocked on the door four times. No one answered and she took a deep breath. His absence hurt more then the prospect of never seeing him again. But maybe it was better this way...there would be no rejection. Fujin wondered on this. Would he have rejected her? Or would he have felt the same? It didn't matter, she supposed. He wasn't home and she wasn't staying.

**Somewhere in this darkness theres a light...Maybe I'm just blind...Everything I am and everything in me..Wants to be the one you wanted...**

Squall waited out in the rain, his hair obscuring his view as he stood waiting, shivering like a damn popsicle. A bag was thrown to the ground beside him and the sound of curses filled the air as the woman scowled angrily.

"Fujin?" Fujin turned and had the decency to look surprised before she scowled at him too.

"What, _Commander_?" She snapped. Kicking her bag once more for good measure, she folded her arms and resigned herself to standing beside Squall quietly.

"...Where are you going?" Fujin looked at him before replying.

"I don't know." Squall looked away from those eyes. The ones that saw through him so easily.

"Me either." Fujin's eyes widened. Squall always seemed to _sure_ of himself. So...set.

"...Maybe..." Her voice trailed off and Squall looked at her.

"...We could...just..." She bit her lip to stop the smile as she finised.

"Leave. Travel." He nodded and a peaceful look overcame his features.

"...Go with me?..." Fujin caught the longing in his voice. He didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Only if you go with me." Squall gave her a tiny tiny _tiny_smile. Thinking back to the girl he'd loved...he realized he didn't. He hadn't known her. But he did now and shewas right in front of him.

**This is the moment that I live for...Here I am...just a ghost...the city lights burn...and I'm here**

Fujin looked at the man beside her on the train. They're were going somewhere. She didn't know where, exactly, but the point was that they were _going_. Together. They weren't alone anymore. The man she'd so longed for at Garden...well. It wasn't anything like what she'd imagined. Or maybe it was and life was making adjustments to her little play-pretend. Yea. That was it. A smile graced her lips. One that was not lost on the blue-eyedman beside her.

"...Your smiling." Fujin nodded and noticed that ever so slowly, Squall began to smile too. Taking his hand in hers, she looked out the window.

"...So are you, Squall. So are you." Squall's eyes searched her own as he tightened his hold on the hand he'd wanted to hold since he'd first seen that look.; The smile, the laughter he wanted to catch. The sorrow he wanted to erase.

"...You weren't home..." Squall murmered, leaning closer to her.

"...I wanted to meet you here." She said quietly, letting their foreheads touch. The two smiled as the sceneray passed them by and they finally learned how to love, amid a grey sky morning.

**Now I'm here to stay...Nothing's quite the same now...Your the best I ever had...So you stole my world..I can't take it...Your there best I ever had...You were always mine...**

**a.n: A little something that came to me listening to Vertical Horizon, Story of the Year, Evanessence and Three Doors Down. What you think? Review purty please!**

**i Ultimate !**


End file.
